A Movember To Remember
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Harry encourages Draco to participate in Movember and Draco is not pleased. Oneshot. Please Read and Review. I noticed there are no fics on here about Movember so I decided to write one. Rated K for implied sexual situations. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize...I only wish I did.**

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**A Movember To Remember**

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this" Draco protested as Harry held the poster up in front of him. Harry rolled his eyes; He had expected his boyfriend of two years to say that. But Harry was determined to get Draco to break his prissy streak once in a while and be a man for a change. He therefore shot back with "Draco, this is raising money for a good cause…And you're doing it!" Draco shook his head stubbornly and responded "I am not neglecting to shave for a month for something that doesn't affect me" Harry threw his hands up in the air "Draco, prostate cancer and depression are both terrible things. And don't be so quick to assume that it doesn't affect you, you haven't had a prostate exam in almost five years."

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to the magazine he had been reading. Harry huffed and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. He wished Draco would try new things ever once in a while but it was impossible. Draco was still the prissy brat he'd fallen in love with two years ago. But Movember was raising money for a good cause and Harry was determined to get Draco to participate. He checked the calendar. October 31st. There was still time to change his mind. Harry pondered all the ways he could get Draco to join in on the fun. He could hide all the razors in the house but Draco would surely find a way to get them back. Or he could issue an ultimatum.

Over dinner, Harry decided on the ultimatum and brought it up with Draco. "If you don't participate in Movember then I may have to force you" Draco looked up sullenly and responded "And how, may I ask, do you plan to do that?" Harry grinned cheekily and responded "Well, I know something I can take away from you" Draco spat his mouthful of wine onto the table as he realized what Harry meant by that. He shook his head but Harry remained firm, a cheeky glint lighting up his eyes. Draco huffed as he pondered over his only two choices. Participating in Movember or no sex for a month.

There was no competition. Participating in Movember won hands down. Harry could be so annoying when he wanted to be. Draco huffed and said "I hate you" before grabbing his plate and glass. While Draco did the dishes, Harry snuck into the bathroom and rounded up every razor he could find. He knew Draco probably wouldn't stick to his guns. Harry headed out, telling Draco he was going over to Hermione and Ron's place to visit their two children, Rose and Hugo. He took the razors with him, fully intending to hand them over to Hermione, or at the very least bury them. He wanted to make sure that Draco wouldn't back out on their deal.

The next day dawned blissfully cool. Harry and Draco were both ready to start Movember. Well, Harry was at least. Draco was still sulking, as he usually did. Harry told him to quit sulking and to join in the fun. It had no effect on Draco's mood whatsoever but Harry didn't care. For once his lover was actually doing something manly. Draco was usually interested in things that gave others a good laugh at his expense. Harry went to work that day keeping a very close eye on Draco. They both worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after they had graduated there almost seven years ago.

All day long Draco sulked until Harry whacked him around the head and told him to stop being such a prat. Harry was going to enjoy growing a Mo and he didn't particularly Draco to annoy the hell out of him. The second day was worse then the first. Draco had noticed the fine bristles of hair peeking through his skin at around four o'clock that morning and had screamed at the top of his lungs; therefore waking up the entire neighborhood. Harry hadn't been able to go back to sleep as he was forced to restrain Draco physically for almost an hour to calm him down. This was going to be a very long month.

A week later and things had only improved a little bit. Draco was still sulking but considerably less then in the days before. He was often found in the bathroom, sneering at his newly grown moustache. Harry felt like strangling him but he restrained himself, resorting to counting to ten everytime he was tense. Harry started to wonder whether it had really been worth it getting Draco involved in this. He had done nothing but complain since day one and it was starting to drive Harry crazy. This was really starting to annoy him but at least two positives had come out of this. One being that they were contributing to a worthy cause. The other being that Draco had recently taken to cleaning.

Draco had taken to cleaning the house to relieve his frustration about Movember. He had raised blisters on his hands scrubbing the bathroom and had nearly passed out from inhaling the scent of paint from the newly painted spare room. Harry had come home from work that day to find Draco up on a ladder dusting the outside of the house. The neighbors had all been staring at the extremely odd sight so Harry had attempted to call him down. He had asked Draco what he was doing to which he had received the snappy reply "If I don't do this then the spiders will pick up our house and move"

The next day Draco had asked Harry "Can I play Sims...please? There are people I'm mad at and I want to torture them" Harry couldn't help but laugh as he permitted Draco to play, even though he sometimes got a little violent towards the characters he created. Harry had to watch him to make sure he didn't resume yelling "DIE, DIE, DIE" at the screen and attempt to burn his Sims to death. Draco's mother Narcissa came over for lunch that day. As they sat out in the garden eating lunch, Narcissa asked the boys how Movember was going for them. Draco glared at his mother and refused to answer

Harry explained to Narcissa that Draco wasn't finding it easy and she couldn't help but laugh. Narcissa told him that even she could manage to participate in Movember without this much fuss. Draco stared blankly at his mother and said "You don't have a Mo, mum" Harry attempted to hold back his laughter at how little Draco knew. It was a welcome change from the Know-It-All Draco he was used to. He couldn't help it and burst out laughing, holding onto the edge of the bench to prevent himself from falling off of it and onto the ground.

Narcissa chuckled and said "I can't grow my own facial hair so I simply resort to growing my other hair" Draco's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to be sick, causing Narcissa to hurriedly correct herself "My LEG hair" By this point in time Harry had fallen off the bench he was sitting on. Draco was blushing and glowering at Harry but he couldn't stop laughing. Narcissa was trying not to smirk for the sake of her son's dignity but she couldn't help it. Within a few minutes they were both having a good laugh at Draco's expense, with him glaring at them like only a Malfoy could.

Narcissa left shortly after, still giggling like a schoolgirl. Draco had once again taken to sulking and playing the Sims. Harry kept hearing the odd "BANG" so he knew Draco was still alive. Probably throwing knives at a picture of him, knowing Draco. He knew he was probably the most patient man alive to put up with one Draco Malfoy. But he had always been a patient man and besides, all of this would be worth it in the end. He knew that much for sure. Harry just had to make it out alive first. This would probably be a miracle if he did happen to accomplish it.

Later in the evening Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Harry went looking for him and found him lying on the bed, his back facing Harry. He was most likely sulking again. Harry wrapped his arms around him and said "Only two more days now, Draco and this will all be over" Draco didn't even glance up. He grinned and continued "Besides, there can be upsides to every situation" Draco smiled at him and said "Oh yeah, like what?", Even though he knew perfectly well what Harry meant. Harry smiled cheekily and said "Well, allow me to demonstrate"

It was the last day of Movember now and things had taken on a new meaning. Draco was now proud of his new moustache thanks to Harry's "Demonstrations" and Harry knew he was going to have trouble convincing him to shave it off. All through the day Draco was running his hand over his moustache. Around an hour before bed, Draco suddenly pounced on Harry and demanded sex. Harry was only too happy to oblige. As they lay snuggled in bed later that evening, Draco said "You know, I've changed my mind, This Movember thing is kinda cool. I reckon whoever came up with it was really onto something" Harry nodded; he couldn't agree more.

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review **

Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥Hands out virtual cookies♥

SUPPORT MOVEMBER! 


End file.
